User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 12
'Posedlost' Vstoupil potichu do její studovny, ale nemusel se namáhat skrývat svou přítomnost. Patrně by si ho tak jako tak nevšimla, skloněná nad výzkumem, bledá a s očima rudýma od nevyspání. Zlatěplavé vlasy jí unikly z přísného uzlu a jejich prameny se kroutily kolem té krásné bílé tváře. Její výraz ale zdaleka nebyl ten, na který byl zvyklý: ledová princezna z Dalaranu, která se za každou cenu hlavně ovládala, byla pryč. V jejích modrých očích bylo soustředění, intenzita, emoce. Nepoznával ji. Zavřel za sebou bez jediného zvuku dveře, opřel se o ně zády a založil ruce na prsou. thumb|left|700px Chvilku ji sledoval, jak se pokouší propojit několik komplikovaných kouzel s čirým krystalem, který levitoval nad magickými runami jejího pracovního stolku. Krystal zářil stále víc, jak postupně přidávala další a další formule a inkantace... jako by zešílela a rozhodla se ho přetížit. Věděl, k čemu takové věci vždy vedly, a byl o dost starší, ale i ona měla poznat, kdy překročila bezpečnou mez. Nestalo se to. Jako by byla posedlá, jako by nereflektovala na to, že si zahrává se smrtí. Nevšimla si, nebo testovala limity úmyslně? "Isiel!" vrhl se blíž k ní a stolu, jednou rukou seslal na krystal zpomalující kouzlo a zónový štít, druhou ji popadl a strhl s sebou na zem. Vydechla tiše jeho jméno a vzápětí jim oběma zalehly uši, jak výbuch krystalu zpopelnil většinu laboratoře a zbytek poslal ven oknem: "Theraldisi..." Ještě chvíli bylo slyšet, že se sype roztříštěné sklo a vybuchují druhotné zdroje energie, jak šoková vlna magie a ohně zasáhla její staré experimenty a některé mocnější svitky. Kryl ji svým tělem před střepy i plameny a pohnul se až ve chvíli, kdy vše téměř utichlo. Vzápětí se spustil laboratorní alarm. Jako jediný přežil zkázu celé místnosti, kromě nich dvou, schovaných pod stolem, nad kterým k explozi došlo. Dívala se na něj a mlčela, on jí odhrnul vlasy z obličeje a starostlivě si ji prohlédl, pak se s povzdechem zvedl a alarm vypnul. Očima zabloudil k oknu, na kterém bývala její sbírka soviček. No... teď nebylo stopy ani po parapetu, místo něj zela ve zdi díra, kterou by bez problémů prošel zlobr. "Přijít to muselo, dřív nebo později, jen jsem měl za to, že obvykle nehoda, která pokřtí mistrovskou laboratoř, zanechá ve svých stopách alespoň část původního výzkumu," poznamenal, sklonil se a pomohl jí na nohy. Mlčela a jen střídavě zavírala a otvírala oči, jako by tomu nemohla uvěřit. "Nedělal bych z toho tragédii, stejně jsou všichni na banketu, který Antonidas pořádá na počest příjezdu dvou Princů naráz. Hádám přes Rhoninův ohňostroj ani nezaznamenali zvuk alarmu. Ráno to ale patrně budeš muset vysvětlit vedení školy," setřásl ze svého ohořelého pláště střepy. "I když chápu tvé rozhodnutí se banketu nezúčastnit... nechápu tohle. Ode dne, co ex-arcimág Kel'Thuzad odešel a vzal s sebou jen svou kočku, jsi nespala. Rozhodla ses Dalaran zničit sama?" dotkl se rukou její tváře a ona jako by se konečně probrala ze sna, prudce ho objala a schovala tvář na jeho rameni. "Oč ses pokoušela? Viděl jsem tam kouzlo dimenzní kotvy, arkánní pouta, zpomalení, štíty... včetně Princovy varianty šokového štítu... a oheň? Opožděný pyroblast? Odkdy si ty zahráváš s ohněm?" "Tehdy v arkánní pokladnici se ukázalo, že oheň... byl to hlavní, co je zranilo, silněji, než arkána," zamumlala a zvedla tvář, aby se mohla zadívat do té jeho. Stiskl ji pevněji v náruči: "Ty vymýšlíš magickou past na rytíře smrti?" díval se jí intenzivně do očí, a když kývla, zavrtěl hlavou. "Na to nikdy nemůžeš stačit sama, protože ani oni nejsou nikdy sami. Pokud dovolíš, pomohu ti. Může to být první projekt, který dokončíme spolu ku prospěchu obou našich domovů," usmál se na ni, pak se dotkl špičky jejího nosu prstem. "Ty bys mi pomohl s takovou věcí? Ale máš povinnosti... král-" thumb|478px"Myslím, že i můj král by uvítal takovou zbraň proti silnějším nemrtvým či orkským černokněžníkům. Neodpustil jim zničení runového kamene v Caer Darrow. Rád ti pomohu, ale za jedné podmínky." "Mluv," vymanila se z jeho rukou a trochu ustoupila. Poslední svitek dohořel a v studovně nastala náhle tma. Roztříštěnými okny, u kterých doutnal zbytek závěsů, sem proudil chladný vzduch z hor. "Má podmínka? Odnesu tě do postele a dnes o té věci už nepromluvíš ani slovo," pousmál se, pak ji zvedl do náruče právě ve chvíli, kdy do místnosti dorazili první z noční hlídky fialových stráží. "Vážně se ti nedá nic odepřít, že?" zašeptala a objala ho kolem krku, zatímco stráže vpadly do laboratoře, aby zažehnaly případné nebezpečí, zastavily vetřelce či zatkly žháře. "Nehoda vzniklá vadou na materiálu," oznámil jim Theraldis s přísným výrazem a prošel kolem nich s Isiel v náruči. Narasi, která přiběhla chodbou hned za svými lidmi, se za ním zamračeně dívala a kroutila hlavou, dokud nezmizeli v portálu do soukromých komnat, který se ihned za nimi zavřel. Zakašlání za jejími zády ji přimělo zakroutit očima a pomalu se otočit. Ah jistě, Hira v slavnostní róbě Kirin Tor, v ruce ještě talířek s jednohubkami a v druhé nedopitou sklenku. "U toho hlášení moc ráda budu, stejně jako u soupisu škod," pronesla škodolibě. 'Pokračovat ve čtení... ' Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu